Past and Future
by ClosetFMAfan
Summary: Hohenehim would never go so far as to wish that his son had married someone different. Not when Mei obviously made him so happy and loved her so much. He did think he was allowed to wish she had different parents though. AlMei Week 2015.


**ALMEI WEEK. THAT IS RIGHT. ALMEI WEEK IS HERE.**

* * *

Van Hohenheim wasn't sure which one he preferred: when Feng Xing knew who he was or when he didn't.

Before the words Western Sage even occurred to the man, he had marched into the small house Hohenheim shared with Trisha, proclaimed that their son was not worthy for his daughter, insulted both his and Trisha's ancestors (he could forgive him insulting his ancestors, they were after all slaves, but it was insulting Trisha's parents that made him really mad), and then proceeded to turn on his wife who was trailing after him and blame her for the fact that their daughter was indeed interested in a man from such pathetic origins as theirs.

His wife then promptly began screaming at him about how dare he blame her when his own heir and son was married to his guard, someone from an even lower blood status than the Amestrian peasant. That had gotten Xing furious and he started screaming back at her until they were engaged in a shouting match that Hohneheim hadn't been privy to since Pianko's last drinking game against her husband. Of course while Pianko and Dan's shouting matches were always more likely to result in Urey having another brother (or indeed Urey himself) these two looked like they were about ready to murder each other on the spot.

Trisha had tried to intervene and get the two to calm down, but that had only seemed to incite them even more.

Hohenheim simply sighed and pulled Trisha way from the fighting, having to explain that most Xingese were like that. Or at least most of the royalty was. He had had his fair share of Xing, meeting and sitting on the court of several Emperors. He had even been offered several Xingese women's hands in marriage (sometime all at the same time).

"Do you think Al can handle someone like that? He's always been so much more mild-tempered than Ed."

"I don't think what we think will have much sway at all, Trisha. You can tell the boy's already desperately in love with her. And she with him."

Trisha pursed her lips and glanced back at the Xingese couple, who were now screaming loud enough Trisha was surprised no one had come by to see what was going on.

"The poor thing. With a childhood like this… Yes, dear, I know she probably only met her father once or twice, which is unfortunate on its own, but something like this… She's had a hard life."

"So has Al," Hohenheim said softly. "And she understands that better than most women would be able to. Reminds me of a certain woman I know."

"Oh, dear," Trisha said softly, leaning her head against his shoulder. "I hope he's happy."

"He's over the moon. And if her parent's don't like it, they'll just have to deal with it."

And deal with it they had had to. No matter how much Xing raved or Chang screamed, they were utterly powerless to stop Al and Mei becoming closer and closer and then finally as Al proposed to her.

Which was wonderful!

He and Trisha were both so proud and so happy for him!

But the child just had to try to come up with a title to propose to her with. And naturally this title contained a mention of his heritage. Which was once again, wonderful because it meant that Al wasn't denying anything about Hohenheim and who he was to him. But Xing and Chang, who were both watching with horror, heard it.

Specifically the part about Al being the son of the Western Sage.

All of a sudden, Mei became one of Xing's favorite daughters and Hohenheim never got a moment of peace afterwards.

He had tried so hard to keep his reputation as quiet as possible when he arrived here. Beside tracking down some of the souls, no one would have been able to discover anything. Even then, he was an alchemist, it wasn't too odd for him to be seeking out Xerxians. Now, however, with Xing proudly proclaiming that his daughter was going to be the one to mix the Xingese royal bloodline with the bloodline of the Western Sage…

Sara and Urey had even tracked them down, accusing them of never telling them, especially when their son was married to their daughter. He had had to patiently explain that there was nothing different about Ed whatsoever because of what he had been, beside Xerxian genetics.

Hohenehim almost wished that his now daughter in law's parents would go back to hating him and insulting his ancestors.

But as annoyed as he was, he could never go so far as to wish that his son had married someone different. Not when Mei obviously made him so happy and loved her so much.

He did think he was allowed to wish she had different parents though.

* * *

 **Unconventional way to approach the prompt, but I really wanted to try something a bit more original (and I found myself far to close to AlMei week with no clue what to write so I came up with the idea grabbed it and ran). But it's like their parents, so it's their past, and they're watching their future together! The whole thing with Hohenheim was just the way to express that.**


End file.
